Because of You
by Mew Ami
Summary: Kagome's boyfriend kills himself. Kagome still hasn't gotten over it. Until a new kid comes and shows her how to live again. IXK. AU. Final Chapter!
1. Nightmares

Because of You

By: Mew Ami

Ch1: Nightmares

AN: Hi! This is my first Inu fic. In this fic I'll have inu's father in it and Sess too. This fanfic takes place at school, so it's an AU fic. Kagome's boyfriend's name is Kaze. In Japanese it means wind. Kagome hardly calls him by name since he die, so she just calls him her boyfriend. I'm going to use his name in the first chapter.

* * *

DS: I don't own InuYasha, but if I did Kikyou would stay dead.

"_Kagome, I love you," said Kaze_

"_I love you to," answered Kagome._

"_I'll love you forever even after the day I die," said Kaze. The two teens sat there on the couch kissing until Kagome notice it was time for her to go._

"_It's getting late, Kaze."_

"_Oh, ok. I love you."_

"_I love you to." Then Kagome gets her car and leaves. When she gets home her mom told her that Kaze killed himself after she left._

"_WHAT?" Kagome couldn't believe this. "Mom, drive me to Kaze's house." Her mom said ok, the reason she asked her mother to drive her over to his house, because she is to shaken up to drive. When they get there Kaze's mother comes over and hands Kagome a letter. "What is this?"_

"_A letter Kaze wrote to you," answered his mother. Then she starts crying. Kagome's mom comforts her._

_Thee letter said_

_Dear Kagome,_

_I love you so munch, but I can't live anymore. I'm really sorry for doing this to you, but I can't live anymore. School gave me to munch pressure, my mom and dad were talking about my future, and they kept asking me which college I would go to. I'm really really sorry for leaving you. I know we were planning to get marry after college, but there was so munch pressure. I'll miss you so munch Kagome. Thank you for all those wonderful years that we had together. Kagome please move on and find happiness._

_Love,_

_Kaze_

_P.S. I'll still love you in the after life._

_When Kagome was done reading the letter she started to cry. Then Kaze's little sister came over crying. Kagome love Kaze's little sister. "It's ok Lily." She picked up Lily and gave her a big hug. "He's still with us."_

"_Are you sure?" she asked in a little voice._

"_I'm sure," she answered in a comforting voice.

* * *

_

Kagome's room

Kagome woke up it was a dream. Kagome keeps dreaming about the night when her boyfriend killed himself. It's been a year since he killed himself, Kagome now starting her senior year of high school. She picks up her phone to call her best friend Sango.

"Hello," answered Sango in a sleepy voice.

"Hi, Sango."

"Kagome?"

"Yes."

"It's two in the morning. We got school tomorrow."

"I know. I had that dream again."

"Again? Kagome can we talk about this at school tomorrow?"

"Sure, goodnight."

"Goodnight," then Sango hangs up.

* * *

Homeroom

Kagome and Sango were talking about her dream last night. "I don't why I keep dreaming about that day, Sango."

Her best friend thought about for a few seconds. "Kagome, maybe the dream is telling you something."

"Like what?" Kagome asked all puzzled.

"I think the dream is telling you to move on in your life," answered her best friend, but before Kagome can answer the bell rang, then the teacher walks in looking all mean and cruel. He started to take attendance.

"Ok, we are all here. Now I have some important news, so you people better listen." Everyone looks up, because they don't want to make the teacher angry. "We are getting a new student tomorrow." Everyone look at each other weirdly, because in senior year you rarely get new students. "He is the principle's son, so be nice to him." The second bell rang and announcements came on, after announcements came on the third bell rang and it was time for class. Everyone was talking about the new kid especially the girls. Kagome was thinking about it. "_I never knew that the principle had a son_. _I wonder what he's like._"

* * *

AN: Sorry that was short, but I promise to make the other chapters longer. I have very bad grammar and spelling. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Reviews make me update faster and flames are welcome.

Mew Ami Over And Out!


	2. The New Kid

An: Hi everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! I think is so cool that I can reply to you guys now. InuYasha's last name will be Papa, but if you don't like please tell me to change it. In this chapter I'm not going to say his dad's name, because I'm not sure what to call him and he has too many names. When you guys review please help me out and tell me what I should name him.

Ds: Don't own anything except my clothes off my back.

Ch2: The New Kid

* * *

The Next Day

Kagome hated school, because all her teachers are evil. She also hated her homeroom, because they won't shut up.

The teacher walks all angry. "Everyone please be quite!" Everyone shuts up and listens. "Good. Now I'm going to introduce the new kid. Come on in!"

The new kid walks in. He has the look of a bad boy and steals all the hearts of the girls in the room expect Sango and Kagome. "This is the principle's son, InuYasha. Let see where should you sit……I know! Sit next to Kagome." Kagome looks up with a look saying why me. The teacher notices this. "He is sitting next to you, because there is an empty desk next to you." Then the whole class laughs expect Kagome's friends.

* * *

In The Hallway

InuYasha is following Kagome. This is really annoying Kagome. "Why are you following me!"

"Because the teacher told me to follow you," he answered.

"Why me?"

"Because we have the same classes together."

"Whatever."

"Why are you so angry?" he asked

"Shut up!"

"You don't have to be all grrr."

* * *

Lunch

Kagome eats on the roof to get away from everyone sometimes. Kagome likes it up there, because it's nice and quite. It was so peaceful until he came.

"What are you doing up here, Kagome?" InuYasha was here way before Kagome. He's sitting on top of the roof of the door.

"Hey! I was here first."

"No you weren't I got here first."

"Where are you?"

"Up here!" Kagome looks up and sees where he's sitting. InuYasha jumps down and sits next to her.

"Go away."

"Kagome you have pretty eyes."

"Leave me alone!" Kagome gets up and leaves.

* * *

After School

InuYasha is sitting in his dad's office. His father walks in. "How was your day?"

"You really need to work on your parent skills of yours."

"InuYasha," he said in an anger tone.

"Yes, Pops?" he said in a smartass tone of his.

"I told you not call me that and stop being a smartass."

"Whatever."

* * *

An: Hey everyone! Thanks for reading! You guys are the best!

Sango: You're just kissing up to them.

Me: I'm not! They are the best, because they read my story and review!

Sango: Right…..

Me: It's true!

Sango: Whatever, just review.

Kirara: Meow!

Me: You said it Kirara. If this chapter wasn'tgood enough as the last one,don't worry the story will get better.

Mew Ami Over and Out!


	3. Why Are You Here?

An: Yo wutz up my home dogs? Peace out word! I had no idea what I'd just said. I always wonder if you call InuYasha your home dog. How do you he'll react if you called him your home dog? I'll try to go too fast in the chapters. I wasn't going to update until Friday, but I got done with my homework early.

CH3: Why are you here?

* * *

The next day at school, Kagome was getting really annoyed, because InuYasha was everywhere she went. He was her Lab partner, he sat next to her every class, and the teachers always pair them up when they did group work in class. Kagome can't take it anymore, but there is something about him that makes him so interesting. The thing is Kagome has no idea on how he is so interesting. She'll have to watch him more to figure out the answer.

"Kagome?"

"What!" Kagome screamed. She had no idea it was Sango because her back was turned.

"It's me, Sango."

"Sorry, Sango. I thought you were InuYasha."

"It's okay, Kagome. InuYasha is talking to Miroku."

"During class?"

"Kagome, we're in the hallway right now."

Kagome hits her head. She was so deep in thoughts she didn't realize that they were still switching classes. "I'm so stupid."

"No you are not, Kagome. You're just out of it today."

* * *

Kagome was eating her lunch on the roof again today. For some odd reason Kagome wants InuYasha to be here today with her.

"I wonder where he is….." Then Kagome goes into a deep thought.

"Hey," said InuYasha.

This startles Kagome. "InuYasha, you startled me."

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

"So, why did you leave yesterday when I'd told you that you have pretty eyes?"

Kagome just sits there not saying anything for a few seconds. "InuYasha, I don't want to talk about it."

"Talking makes you feel better."

Kagome quickly changes the subject. "So, why are you here?"

"O, I got expelled from my old school."

"Expelled! Why did you get expelled?"

"I painted my school blue." Kagome stares at him. "What the school need a new color."

"Did your dad get mad?"

"Did he get mad? Oh, no he got pissed off when he found out. I was grounded for the whole summer."

"That must of suck." Then the bell rings. This makes Kagome sad more some reason. She doesn't get why she wants him around. So they both leave together and walked together to go to class.

* * *

Math class was tortuer. Kagome didn't understand anythingbecause the teacher didn't explain the math very good. She wasn't the only one to understand it expect Sango. "Sango?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you help me?"

"Of course, Kagome." So Sango starts to explain the math until the teacher yelled at her. The teacher never lets anyone help each other because he believes that everyone will be become smarter if the figure it out on their own. That's why everyone hates him and fails badly in his class.

* * *

Kagome was doing her homework in her room until the phone rang. Kagome goes over to the phone and answers it. "Hello?"

"Hi," siad InuYasha.

"How did you get my number?" This freaking out Kagome because now she is thinking that he is stalking her.

"The school directery," he answered.

"O, yeah. What do you want?"

"I thought we could talk."

"Why?"

"Because, you avoided the question that I asked you earlier today."

"No I didn't."

"Yeah, you did, Kagome. I can tell when people avoid things."

"Well, maybe I avoided the question because I don't want to talk about it!" She screamed on the top of her lungs.

"Talking makes you feel better."

"Go away! You don't know anything about me!" After yelling at him, she hangs up on him. Then lays down on her bed and begins to cry. Kagome can't take it anymore. She wants her boyfriend back more than anything. Somtimes she thinks about her killing herself, but she knows he wouldn't want that.

* * *

An: I hope that didn't go to fast. Well, thanks for the reviews. Just remember I'll update faster if I get a lot of reviews. 


	4. Talking Makes You Feel Better

AN: Hey everyone! I'm going to try to make the chapters longer, but it depends on the chapter. Thank you for all the reviews. Oh! This chapter leaves off after Kagome is done talking to InuYasha on the phone.

Ch4: Talking makes you feel better

* * *

Kagome leaves her bedroom and goes down stairs to go outside to a walk. "Mom, I'm going for a walk." 

"Okay! Be back before dinner!" Her mother answered.

* * *

Kagome is taking a walk through the park to clear her mind. _'Why does he even brother_ _to talk to me if he knows I'll yell at him_.' Kagome can't believe that InuYasha called her. '_That jerk!_ _If he talks to me again I'll ignore him._' But of course Kagome runs into InuYasha.

"Hi, Kagome." Kagome doesn't answer him. She just keeps walking. "Hello? Are you in there? Are you dead?" This angers her, because he won't leave her alone and he won't shut the hell up.

"WOULD YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kagome screams on the top of her lungs. Of course after she yelled at him, people are looking at them and makes a scene.

"No." InuYasha is laughing, because Kagome is making a scene.

"Why not?" Kagome is getting a little angry, because he laughing.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"I want to be friends with you."

"Why?"

"Because you seem like a nice girl and you are pretty." He smiles at her and he can't stop laughing.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT!" InuYasha points at the mob of people. Kagome turns a bright pink and quickly grabs InuYasha. After they got away from the crowd Kagome still asks why he wants to be friends with her. "Even though I yell at you. You still want to be friends?" Kagome ignores the pretty comment.

"Yes."

"Find we'll be friends, but you have to stop stalking me. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Good." Kagome was about to walk away until InuYasha asks her a question.

"Hey, Kagome?"

She turns around. "Yeah?"

"Do you want to go get ice cream?"

"Umm…sure…" So leave to go get ice cream.

* * *

InuYasha went to go ice cream, so Kagome is sitting on the park bench waiting for him to come back. '_Why does he want to be friends with me? I don't get that boy at all._' Then sees InuYasha. 

"Here."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

"Why do you want to be friends with me?" She asks with carious look on her face.

"Because, I can tell you are a very nice person," he answered.

"Not any more," she said in a cold voice.

"How come?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Talking makes you feel better."

"It does?"

"Yeah. That's what my shrink told me."

"You went to a shrink?" Kagome thought he had problems, but going to shrink.

"Yeah, I tried to kill myself after my girlfriend died."

"How did she die?"

"She was in a car wreck. The doctors couldn't do anything, because it was to late." Then he smiles at her.

"I'm so sorry." Kagome feels bad for yelling at him.

"It's okay." He just keeps smiling at her.

"How can you be so happy?" She doesn't get how he can be so happy if his girlfriend died.

"Because"

"Because, why?"

"I'd learned to move on. Well I have to get going, because if I'm late my dad will get piss. Bye. Oh, here is my cell phone number if you want to call me."

" Okay, thanks. Bye." InuYasha leaves. Kagome just sits there thinking about what InuYasha just said. _'I still can't believe that he can be so happy._' Then Kagome looks at her watch and realizes that she'll be late for dinner. '_Oh, shit! Mom will have my head._' The Kagome runs off.

* * *

When Kagome gets home her mom is yelling at her. "This is the fifth time this week! I can't take it anymore Kagome!" 

"I DON'T CARE!" Kagome is really tried of her mom getting on her back. "I WISH YOU WOULD JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I WISH YOU WOULD GET OFF MY BACK!" Then Kagome runs up to her bedroom and slams the door.

When Kagome gets in her room, she throws herself on the bed and starts to cry. '_I ever since he died everything has change. Mom is_ _always on my back, my teachers feel sorry for me or they just don't care, and friends talk to me the same way like they used to, but they sometimes avoid me. I wish he never die!_' Then Kagome cries herself to sleep.

Kagome wakes up. It's 10 o' clock at night. Kagome gets out her cell phone and calls InuYasha's cell.

"Hello?"

"Hi it's me. We need to talk."

* * *

AN: Okay, sorry that wasn't really long, but I'll try to make the next chapter longer. I think it's kind of sad that Kagome can't take life anymore, but hey I couldn't either if my boyfriend killed himself. You guys are probably wondering why InuYasha had go see a shrink. I do! But I'm not telling, because you'll figure it out in the next chapter. Oh, a shrink is the same thing like a psychologist. Sorry it took to long to update, but the wouldn't let me post it up, beacuse they thought I didn't have this document even though I did have it. (acting all nice) Review! 

Mew Ami Over and Out!


	5. Go Away InuYasha!

**Me: Thank you for the reviews! Hopefully I can post this chapter up quicker than the last one. I guess you are probably wondering why InuYasha goes sees a shrink. I'm not telling you! You'll find out in this chapter. This chapter leaves off from the last one.**

**DS: Don't own anything expect my house and my room.**

**Ch5: Go Away InuYasha!

* * *

**

"What is it Kagome?" InuYasha was hoping she would call him, but he never knew that she would call him.

"My mom doesn't get it."

"Doesn't get what?" InuYasha is acting like he doesn't know what happen to her, but he does because Sango told him that her boyfriend killed himself.

"She doesn't understand what it feels like to lose the one you love."

"How did you lose the one you love?"

"He killed himself."

"I'm so sorry. Why did he kill himself?" Kagome was about to answer him, but her mom walks in.

"I have to go. Bye." Kagome hangs up. "What is it mom?" Kagome really doesn't want to talk to her.

"We need to talk." Her mother walks over to her bed and sits down. "Honey, I know what you are going through."

"No you don't!"

"Yeah I do," she said so calmly.

"How do you know! Did any of your boyfriends die! You just get it mom!"

"That's it I tried to be kind and comforting, but you keep acting like a bitch! You are grounded for two weeks." Her mom leaves all angry.

* * *

On top of the roof of the school 

"Oh, Sango, my mom doesn't get it. Now I'm grounded for two weeks." Kagome starts crying, Sango patting her on the back trying to comfort her. "You are they only true friend that treats me the same before he killed himself." Kagome keeps crying.

"Kagome, everything will be okay. You'll see." Sango similes at her in hope.

"Thanks." Kagome tries her tears. "I have to be strong." Then Kagome gets up and leaves.

"I hope InuYasha can heal her." Then Sango gets up and follows Kagome to class.

Lunch

"So Kagome, why did you have to go last night?"

"Because my mom wanted to talk to me and I got grounded."

"How long?"

"Two weeks."

"Can we finish our conversation from last night?" InuYasha really wants know why her boyfriend killed himself.

"Sure. What did you asked me before my mom came in?"

"Why did your boyfriend kill himself?"

"He couldn't take life anymore," she answered almost in tears.

"Oh, when did this happen?"

"Last yea…r," answered Kagome now with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Kagome, don't cry. Everything will be okay." Then he put his arms around her. Kagome puts her arms around him. InuYasha would of comfort her more, but a teacher saw them.

"InuYasha and Kagome to the principle!"

* * *

Principle's office 

"What were you doing holding her?"

"I was comforting her."

"I don't care! You are not allowed show affection in this school! You may do outside of school, but in school! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," they both said in unison.

"Good. I'll let you off with a warning, but next time I won't got it."

"Yes," they both said in unison

"Good. Kagome you can go, but I need a word with my son." Kagome leaves and gets to class.

"InuYasha."

"Yes, father."

"You can't have a girlfriend."

"Why not!" InuYasha hates the fact that he can't fall in love with someone.

His father sighs. He hates going over this with his son. "Doctor says you can't. Remember what happen last time."

"HE'S NOT A DOCTOR! HE'S A STUIPD SHRINK!"

"InuYasha, keep your voice down."

"Find, but I still can't see why I can't have a girlfriend."

"InuYasha, you are lucky that the doctor let's you, come to school instead of getting home school." His father gives him a look.

"I know I know! I promise that I won't get a girlfriend." But InuYasha can't make that promise because he's in love with Kagome.

"Good. Now get to class." His father writes him a note telling the teacher why he was late. InuYasha takes it and leaves.

* * *

After School 

Kagome is walking home today in the park from school. While she was walking she sees InuYasha. "InuYasha! Wait up!" She runs after him.

InuYasha stops for her and waits for her to catch up. When she finally catches up InuYasha asks her a question. "What is it?"

Kagome takes a breath before answering him, because she ran out of breath while running. "Sorry I got you in trouble."

"Kagome, I should be the one to say sorry."

"How about this we are both sorry."

"Okay." He similes at her.

"You want to come over to my house?"

"Okay."

* * *

Kagome's house 

Kagome and InuYasha are in her room. "Don't worry InuYasha, my mom won't get home until 6." She says that because he looked nervous.

"Are you sure, because I don't want you to get into to trouble for having a boy in you room."

"Yeah I'm sure."

"Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Did your boyfriend love you?"

Kagome looks at him with your crazy to ask that look. "Of course he loved me. Why are you asking me this?"

"Because if he loved you he wouldn't killed himself and leave you." This makes Kagome angry.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HIM. YOU KNOW NONTHING! GO AWAY INUYASHA! GO AWAY FOREVER!" InuYasha leaves. She should have never said that to him. Weeks went by and no one had seen InuYasha. Kagome feels bad for yelling at him. The thing is when she said those words to him. He thought she told him go kill himself. That's is why no one ever saw him anymore, because he tried to kill himself. InuYasha has a mental problem. He had it ever since he was little after his mom died from cancer. Ever since then he goes sees a shrink.

* * *

**Me: Now you know why he goes sees a shrink. In the next chapter you'll find out why he can't have a girlfriend.**

**Sango: Would you just tell them!**

**Me: No! It's a surprise.**

**InuYasha: I hate surprises!**

**Me: To bad! Deal with it!**

**Sango: You are so mean.**

**Me: I know. Please review!**


	6. Where Were You?

**Me: Hi! Thanks for the reviews! I bet the suspense is killing you! Well guess what I'm telling you what is going to happen to InuYasha! (Laughs all evil)**

**Random person: What? I want to know what happens!**

**Me: (Laughing) I can't believe that you fall for that!**

**Random person: Not funny.**

**Me: I know. (Stops laughing). I would never do joke about that.**

**Random: Why did you?**

**Me: I just wanted to see the look on your face.**

**Random: ……**

**Random Dude: You got Dissed.**

**Me: Here is the chapter you been waiting for!**

**Ch6: Where were you?

* * *

**

Kagome is really worried about InuYasha. She feels really bad, because she yelled at him. She can't take it anymore. She really wants to see him again. She doesn't know why she wants to see him she just does. So one night she calls her best friend, Sango for help.

"Hello?" Sango picked up the phone. "Who is this?"

"Hi. It's me, Kagome."

"Kagome? I thought you were grounded."

"Sango, it's been two weeks."

"Oh, yeah. So why did you call me?"

"Do know where InuYasha is?"

"No. Why?"

"I'm just worried about him."

"Why?" Sango is very curious.

"Because I yelled at him. I told him to go away forever."

"Why did you tell him that?"

"Because he was……I don't know anymore." Kagome begins to cry. "I feel so bad, Sango. I don't know what to do."

"Go over to hishouse, Kagome."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I don't know where he lives. Do you know where he lives?"

"No, but I know who does. Miroku."

"How does he know?" Kagome is starting to think that she's surrounded by stalkers.

"He lives next door to him."

"Oh."

* * *

Next day at school

"So can you take me to his house, Miroku?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Kagome is getting really angry. She really hates Miroku, but she can't tell Sango that, because Sango really loves Miroku. Kagome doesn't knowwhy she hates him maybe because he's the biggest lecher in school.

"Miroku! Help, Kagome or I'm going to break up with you!" Sango yelled at him. Miroku always fall for that trick.

"All right! I'll do it! Meet me after school by locker." Miroku leaves to get to class.

"Thanks, Sango."

"No problem. Miroku always fall for the "I'm breaking up with you" trick."

"Boys always fall for that trick." The bell rings. "We better hurry or we'll be late for class." So the girls hurry for class.

* * *

InuYasha's house

"There you go, Kagome."

"Thanks, Miroku."

"Your welcome." Then he leaves and goes home.

Kagome walks up the door, she's very nervous. She doesn't know what the rest of his family is like besides his father. Kagome rings the doorbell. InuYasha answers it. "Hi."

"Hi. What are you doing here?" He is very confused why she came over here if she doesn't want to see him any more.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"You are?" Now he's really confuse.

"Yeah."

"It's okay. I forgive you. Do you want to come?"

"Umm…sure." Kagome really unsure about this.

* * *

Inside the house

InuYasha is showing her the house. Kagome sees a boy. He kind looks like InuYasha's father. "This is my brother, Sesshomaru."

"InuYasha, you know dad doesn't like you having people over especially girls."

"I don't give a shit about what dad thinks."

"Whatever, I'm leaving. Dad won't be home until later to night." He leaves.

"Good. I'll be home alone."

"What about your mother?"

"She died."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Do you want to see my room?"

"Sure."

* * *

His room

Kagome is sitting on the floor and InuYasha is sitting on his bed. Kagome looking around his room, nothing abnormal. Kagome looks at him, because she missed seeing him. Then she notices bandages around his left wrist. "InuYasha?"

"Yeah."

"Where were you?"

He lets out a deep sigh. "I tried to kill myself after you yelled at me."

"Oh, my word!" Kagome can't believe he tried to kill himself.

"It's okay. It's my fault. I take things to literal."

"Why?" She still thinks it's her fault.

"I have a metal problem."

"Really?" She can't believe this.

"Yeah. It all started after my mom died from cancer."

"What kind of metal problem is it?"

"I take things to literal or my head tells me do things I shouldn't do when bad things happen."

"Oh." Kagome begins to cry.

InuYasha jumps off the bed to dry her tears. "What's wrong, Kagome."

"It's my fault."

"No it is not."

"Yeah it is, because I should of known about your metal problem."

"But you didn't so it's my fault cause I didn't tell you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Then he kisses her on the lips and whispers in her ear. "_I love you, Kagome._" Then he kisses her again on the lips.

* * *

**Me: There you go.**

**Random dude: How is Kagome going to react to this?**

**Me: You'll find out in the next chapter. (Laughs all evil)**

**Dude: I hate you.**

**Me: I know. Sorry it went it to fast. I'll update this weekend! Please review! Oh, yeah! Do you think this story should have a sequal? Please tell me when you review!**


	7. I Can't

**Me: Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! I think the forum thing is cool. I have two, an InuYasha one and an Avatar one. If you want to go into my InuYasha forum just go to my profile and there is button that says forum. Well that's the way to get to it. Well if you already knew that just ignore what I just said, but if you didn't I'm glad you listen to me.**

**Radom Person: Can we get on with it.**

**Radom Dude: Yeah! I'm not getting any younger.**

**Me: You can't get it older! You are not real! I made you guys up.**

**Radom person and dude: …… NO!**

**Me: Here is the chapter. I'm going to try cheer these guys up. I knew I should of made up a puppy in stead of these guys. (Whispers the last part)**

**Dog: Here's the show.**

**Ch7: I Can't

* * *

**

InuYasha and Kagome are kissing. Kagome doesn't know why she letting him kiss her. She thought she would never kiss a boy again, because she didn't want to be in love again since her boyfriend died. This kiss would of go on longer, but InuYasha's dad walks in. "Dad, how are you."

"InuYasha, I told you that you can't have…" InuYasha cuts him off.

"Dad, I don't care."

"Kagome, leave and don't think you are not in trouble. I'm going to call your mom and InuYasha stay put." His dad and Kagome leaves.

* * *

Kagome's House

When Kagome gets home she's in a lot of trouble. "KAGOME, I CAN'T BELIVEI THAT YOU WERE IN BOY'S ROOM!" Kagome ignores her goes up to her room, but her mom stops her. "You're not going any where young lady! Now don't give me that look. I know I let you in Kaze's room, but…..." Kagome cuts her off

"MOM I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY!" Kagome runs up to her room and slams the door. Her mom comes in. "GO AWAY, MOM!"

"You may never ever see that boy again!" Her mom leaves.

"I don't care what you say, mom, but I'm going to see him no matter what you say." Then Kagome opens her window and climbs out of it. She climbed on to a tree to get out of her window. When see reach the ground Kagome runs to the park.

* * *

InuYasha's room

"InuYasha! I told you can't have ……." InuYasha cuts him off.

"What you don't want me to be happy!"

"InuYasha, I do want you to be happy, but the doctor said.." InuYasha cuts him off again.

"FOR THE LAST HE'S NOT A DOCTOR! HE A STUIPD SHRINK!"

"Don't raise your voice at me. If your mother was alive you would never raise your voice." This really pisses off InuYasha.

"IF MOM WAS STILL HERE SHE WOULDN'T CARE WHAT THE SHRINK SAID. SHE WOULD WANT ME TO BE HAPPY."

"InuYasha, I'm going to leave. Stay here." His father leaves. InuYasha sits by this window and watches his father drive off. When he couldn't see his father's car any more InuYasha leaves the house and goes to the park.

* * *

The Park

InuYasha is sitting on a park bench think about his mom. '_Mom, why did you have to leave us? Everything is different. Dad is too serious and Sesshomaru is….well he still the same, but I really miss.'_ InuYasha gets up and decides to go home, but he sees Kagome. Kagome sees InuYasha.

"InuYasha, what are you doing here?"

"I came here to think. I'm sorry I got you in trouble again."

"It's okay. InuYasha?"

"Yeah, Kagome?"

"Is it true that you love me?"

"Yes. I really love you, Kagome."

"Why?"

"Because you are a really nice person and you are really beautiful." InuYasha leans over her kisses her. It was deep passionate kiss just like the old movies. Kagome then suddenly pulls away from the kiss. "Is there something wrong, Kagome?"

"I can't"

"Can't what?"

"I can't love again."

"Yeah you can. All you have to do is to move on."

"That's the thing, InuYasha I can't move on."

"Why?"

"I still love him." Kagome begins to cry. InuYasha wraps his arms around her to comfort her. "I don't know what to do. I really need him." She puts her head in his chest and her arms around him.

"Its okay, Kagome. Keep crying and let it all out." He's gently rubbing her back. "Just let it all out."

"InuYasha, you are so kind. I'm sorry I can't love you."

"It's okay."

Kagome dries her tears. "Thanks, InuYasha, but I have to go or my mom will kill me even more." Before she leaves she gently kisses InuYasha on the cheek. Then Kagome leaves.

* * *

InuYasha's Shrink

InuYasha's dad is talking to his shrink. "He tried to kill himself again. What should we do?"

"I think he should be home school."

"Good idea. My parents home school me, because he lived on a farm."

"Then it's settle he gets home school."

* * *

InuYasha's Room

InuYasha is sitting on his bed reading a book. His father comes in. "Dad, what do you want?"

"InuYasha you are going to live at Grandma and Grandpa's house for while. You are going to live there, because you are going to be home school." InuYasha gives him a 'your joking' look. "I'm not joking, InuYasha."

"Dad, I don't want to be home school."

"You have to, because the shrink and I agree on this."

"THE SHRINK?"

"Don't raise your voice at me. Your going to be home school no matter how munch you hate it." His dad leaves.

"I can't tell Kagome that I'm leaving." InuYasha said aloud. "Because she'll be sadder than before. I do want to tell her I'm leaving, but I just can't t tell her."

* * *

**Me: I wonder what's going happen.**

**Dog: You should know you are the author of this fic.**

**Me: I know. Listen Random Dude and Person, I'm sorry.**

**Dude and Person: Really? We're real?**

**Me: Yeah.**

**Dude and Person: YAY!**

**Dog: Am I real?**

**Me: Yeah.**

**Dog: YAY!**

**Me: (Whispers) They're not really real. I'm just saying that so they'll shut up.**

**Dog: What was that?**

**Me: Nothing. Anyway, thanks reading! Please review. I'm sorry to say this, but this story is all most coming to an end. There are only a few chapters left, but don't be sad because there will be a sequel. The only reason why I ask you guys in the last chapter is that I wanted to make sure that you guys would read it.**

**Mew Ami Over and Out!**


	8. Because of You

**Me: This is really painful to say this, but this is the last chapter.**

**Random Dude: How could you!**

**Dog: I can't believe its all most over.**

**Random Person: I hate you.**

**Me: I know, but don't worry I'm going to write a sequel in the summer.**

**Dog: Really?**

**Me: Yep. Now on to the show!**

**P.S: The story starts off early in the morning.**

**Ch8: Because of You**

* * *

InuYasha hates his dad so munch right now. He just sat there in the car staring out the window. He hasn't said a word to him since they left their house. InuYasha's father tried to talk to him, but he just ignores him or rolls his eyes at him.

"InuYasha, will you please say something." His Father can't take the quiet anymore.

"I hate you. There I said something," says InuYasha while looking out the window.

"Its for your own good."

"I'll never forgive you."

"Why?"

"You took away my happiness. Mom would never do that if she was still here."

"You wouldn't be seeing a shrink if she was still here."

"Its not my fault."

"I know." Then car was quiet again until they got to InuYasha's grandparents' house.

"Where here."

"Yay! Lets do a dance."

"InuYasha, stop being a smartass." He stops the car.

* * *

Kagome's House

Kagome lay there on her bed staring at the wall. She can't get InuYasha out of her mind. She tired to go back to sleep, but she can't. '_Why does he keep popping up in my head?_ _I don't get it._' Then Kagome falls back to sleep.

Her Dream

"_Kagome," said a strange voice._

"_Who are you?"_

"_Its me Kaze."_

"_Kaze! Where are you?" Kagome looks around, but she can't see him._

"_Kagome, you don't love me anymore."_

_This shocks her. "Yeah I do. What are you talking about?"_

"_You do still love me, but you love someone else more."_

"_Who would that be?"_

"_You should know." The voice staring to disappear._

"_Don't leave me!"_

"_Kagome, I'm sorry for I did, but I just couldn't take life anymore. I want you to be happy so go to him."_

"_Kaze, I forgive you, but who is he?"_

"_You should know."_

Kagome just stand for a moment to think. She just smiles when she figures out who it is. "InuYasha."

"Yes. I have to go now. Kagome, I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

InuYasha's Grandparents' house

InuYasha was sitting in the kitchen studying. His grandma was staring at him. InuYasha and his grandma don't always see eye to eye if you know what I mean.

"Sit up straight!" She yelled at him.

"But I…" She cuts him off.

"I said sit up straight!" She hits his hand with a ruler.

"Oww. How can I study if I can't bend over?"

"You figure that out. Now sit up straight!" She hits him with the ruler again.

This would go on longer, but InuYasha's grandpa walks. InuYasha likes him. "Leave the boy alone."

"I know what I'm doing."

"Honey, don't you have to go have tea with the neighbors."

"I do. Thank you. You!" She points at InuYasha. "I'll be back later." She leaves.

"Thanks."

"No problem. InuYasha?"

"Yeah?"

"I think that this whole home school thing his wrong."

"Tell me about it." This why InuYasha like his grandfather, he's always on his side no matter what.

"Your father needs to realize that you can handle love again."

"You really think that?"

"Yep."

"So you'll let be go home."

"Sorry I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because for three reasons. One your father will yell at me, two your grandmother will yell at me, and three the shrink will yell at me."

"I understand."

"InuYasha, I'm really sorry."

"Its okay." InuYasha goes back to his schoolwork.

* * *

Kagome

When Kagome woke up she jump to her phone to call Sango.

When Sango answer the phone she in a crabby mood, because its eight o' clock in the morning. "Hello?"

"Sango it's me."

"What do you want? Its Saturday."

"I know it is and I know you like to sleep in, but I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I love InuYasha."

"You woke me up for this."

"Yes."

"Couldn't you wait till noon?"

"No."

"I hate you right now. Goodbye."

"Goodbye." Sango hangs up. Kagome picks up the phone again and calls Miroku.

"Hello?"

"Miroku, it's me."

"Kagome what is it?"

"I need you to me a favor."

"What is it?"

"Since you live next door to InuYasha go get him and bring him to the park so I can meet with him there."

"I can't."

"Why not?" Kagome is starting to raise her voice.

"He left."

"What do you mean he left?"

"InuYasha was sent away to go live with his grandparents."

"Why?"

"His father doesn't want him to be in love again."

Kagome thought for a moment. She hasn't have clue what she is going to next. She really wants to tell him how she feels. "Miroku?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know where is grandparents live?"

"Yes I do. Why?"

"I want to go over there so give the directions."

"Ok fine. Do have a pen and paper ready?"

"Yes."

"Ok here how you get there. You have to take the number five train out to the country."

"Country?"

"Yes. His grandparents are farmers. Anyway, take the number five train. When it stops at the first stop get out. Then you will see a dirt road. Follow that it should leave you to their farm."

"I have question."

"What?"

"Where do I go to get the train?"

"Oh, the Tokyo train station downtown."

"And what does the house look like?"

"It's a big white house. You can't miss it."

"Thanks Miroku, I own you one." Kagome hangs up and goes get it ready.

* * *

Train Station

Kagome is in line buying a ticket. She is really glad that the train doesn't leave until ten, because this line is really long. When she finally gets a ticket, she aboard the train to get the countryside.

Countryside

Kagome gets off the train. She gets out the paper with the directions to InuYasha's grandparents' house. She reads it and starts to walk on the dirt road.

* * *

InuYasha's grandparents' house

"Grandpa?"

He looks up from the newspaper that he was reading. "Yes?"

"Can I take a break?"

"Sure."

"Thanks." InuYasha leaves the kitchen and goes outside for fresh air. InuYasha sits down on the front porch of the house. He is thinking about Kagome. He really wishes she were here right now. His wish comes true. He sees Kagome walking along the dirt road.

InuYasha gets up and walks to the dirt road. "Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Well…." InuYasha cuts her off.

"Why don't we take a walk and you can tell me."

"Ok." So they walk.

"So what do you want to tell me?"

"InuYasha, thank you."

"For what?"

She smiles at him. "Because of you I would never love again."

"Your welcome."

"InuYasha, I love you."

He smiles at her. "I love you too."

"I think we should keep this secret from are parents for right now."

"Yeah we should."

"I better get home. I didn't tell my mom that I was leaving."

"But before you go. How about a kiss."

"Ok." So they have a deep long passionate kiss.

The End

* * *

**Me: That's all folks.**

**Random person and dude: (Crying)**

**Me: Don't worry like I said there will be a sequel.**

**Random person: We know.**

**Me: Thank you : TsukikoAkemi, DarkWolfYoukai860, kagome10678, Siren-of-the-Irish-Mist, Kyuubi no Kitsune0101, waterandsky04, Ashley Jo, Kikyo Hater, Angels- do- exist, BitcheyBabe66,HOTANIMELOVER, Demonic Tamai, Ethuiliel**, **inu/kagobsession, EvilAtHeart, in-the-burning-of-insanity-, qtkag, noonelovesme, bad-ass-cail-chick, inu-freakof2011, KawaiiInuyasha14841, emdgamaster, Kaitlin, say what, and inu lover. Thank you all for the reviews for my story. I hope you all review for the sequel. If I spell your pen name wrong please forgive me. I'm going to write another Inu Fic so I hope you guys read and review it.**

**Mew Ami Over and Out!**


End file.
